Diretor da minha vida
by Lele Pepper Cullen
Summary: Quando vi Jacob saindo por aquela porta de certa forma senti um alívio. Minha vida mudaria daqui pra frente, Só o amor seria diretor da minha vida sempre.-Trecho da fic
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Meu nome Isabella Swan Black, tenho 24 anos.  
Moro em Forks com o meu marido Jacob minha vida não é nada interessante, caimos na rotina.  
Jacob Black advogado, e eu uma dona de casa, enjoada de esperar meu marido toda noite e sempre nada acontece acho que não transamos a quase 3 meses. Ele,chega nos jantamos, e vamos dormir. Não quero mas isso pra minha, resolvi procurar um emprego. E sinto que lá minha _vida_ vai mudar completamente.

**N/A:**Essa é minha primeira fic,desculpem pelos erros. Se eu não receber nenhuma review eu não vou continuar a postar porque eu não ganho nada pra escrever.

Tchau beijos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítilo 1

narrado pro Isabella Swan

Eu acordei de manhã olhei pro lado da cama e com certeza, meu marido não estava lá. Eu me levantei da cama, fui tomar um banho e me arrumar pois hoje eu irei na escola de Forks.

Eu sou formada em pedagogia, mas nunca exerci minha profissão por que logo que me formei me casei com Jacob.

Conversando com a minha amiga Alice ela me disse pra mim ir lá por que ela só, iria terminar essa semana, e logo deixaria de trabalhar para se casar com Jasper, eu estava muito feliz pois essa é a minha oportunidade,e minha melhor amiga iria se casar com o homem que ama.

Ao chegar na escola fui direto pra recepção e lá fui falar com a recepcionista chamada Leah

Ela disse que iria avisar ao Senhor Cullen que eu havia chegado. Passados uns 15 minutos, Leah me mandou entrar.

Quando abri aquela porta vi aquele homem maravilhoso, forte, alto, cabelos levemente bagunçados e olhos verdes esmeralda.

Meu Deus que homem é esse

Isabella Swan foco você não veio aqui pra isso.

Quando acabei de pensar nisso ouvi aquela voz que parecia um anjos cantando

- Senhora Black sente-se por favor

- Obrigado senhor Cullen mas pode me chamar de Bella Por favor

-Claro então pode me chamar de Edward. Mas o que lhe trás aqui Bella?

- Bom eu estou em busca de um emprego sou formada em Pedagogia, e gostaria muito de trabalhar.

-Bom hoje é seu dia de sorte Bella, a professora Alice deixará sua classe na sexta-feira por que ela ira se casar,

e estamos com a vaga livre. Então você tem Alguma experiência como professora?

-Não, logo que me formei, me casei.

-Bom Bella você passará por uma experiência em nossa escola, você começará na segunda-feira.

Você tem um currículo, um cartão ou coisa parecida ?

- Não me desculpe eu me esqueci desse detalhe

- Sem problemas anota seu telefone celular e eu retornarei na sexta dando as informações necessárias.

- Obrigado Edward

- Até mais Bella

Meus Deus eu não consigo tirar esse homem da minha cabeça alto, forte, bonito.Não que Jacob

Black fosse de se jogar fora, cabelos negros olhos castanhos uma força o meu deus que força.

Mas Edward Cullen era divino, praticamente um Deus grego, deslumbrante, perfeito.

Ao chegar em casa ás 13:30 encontro meu marido com Leah a vadia que trabalha na escola, aos beijos.

Logo eu gritei:

- Jacob Black o que significa isso?

- Bella eu posso explicar.

- Explicar o que Jacob, que você me trai com uma vadia chamada Leah?Estamos casados há 4 anos, a quanto tempo você tem eu caso com essa PUTA ?

- Bella ela é só uma diversão

- É por isso que você não me procura mais. Ela te satisfaz, eu fico em casa feito uma trouxa lavando passando pra você

e você fica comendo essa PUTA desgraçada

- Bella não fale assim.

- Jacob sai dessa casa, sai da minha vida leve suas coisas, eu não quero nada seu aqui.

- Bella muito orgulhosa ne? Me expulsando de casa assim, você vai viver de que heim ?

-Antes que você se esqueça eu sou formada e arrumei um emprego, só não trabalho por que você não deixava. Você pensa que é grande coisa, você tem aquele escritório de bosta que quase nem da lucros.

Depois que eu disse isso olhei para o lado e Leah não estava mais lá, Jacob subiu fez sua mala e foi embora.

Se fosse há 3 anos atrás eu fingiria que nada estivesse acontecendo, por que no primeiro ano do nosso casamento eu era loucamente apaixonada por ele. Estou muito decepcionada com Jacob por que eu não ficaria 4 anos casada com ele sem nem gostar dele, mas não sentia amor.

Quando vi Jacob saindo por aquela porta de certa forma senti um alí vida mudaria daqui pra frente, Só o amor seria diretor da minha vida sempre.

O resto da semana passou rápido quando chegou na sexta-feira, eu não sei por que eu estava ansiosa para que Edward me ligasse.

Mas passou sexta, passou sábado e só no domingo Edward me ligou as 19:00 da noite

-Alo Bella Black?

-Alo Edward, eu prefiro que o senhor me chame só de Bella

- Ok como você quiser, Bella me desculpe não te ligar na sexta como combinado mas eu não tive oportunidade.

- Tudo bem

- Bella o que você acha de nós sairmos para tomar um drink e conversarmos um pouco?

-Pode ser Edward que horas e aonde?

- Eu passo na sua casa as 20:00. Pode me dar o seu endereço?

Logo depois que dei meu endereço subi e fui tomar banho, estranhamente eu estava muito empolgada para esse encontro mesmo que seja profissional.


	3. Chapter 3

_**cap;3 **_

Fui esoclher minha roupa, como em Forks é muito frio e chuvoso escolhi uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa azul marinho,

luvas de couro preta uma bota e por cima um sobre tudo.

Depois que escolhi a roupa fui tomar banho, logo que sai do banho me vesti e fui me maquiar, passei um corretivo,lápis de olho,

delineador blush e um gloss.

Ás 20:00 em ponto eu ja estava as logo que cheguei lá embaixo e ouvi a buzina.

Abri a porta e lá estava ele, vestido em uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa polo vermelha, e um sobre tudo por cima._ LINDO LINDO LINDO _extremamente _LINDO_

Encostado em volvo prata me olhado com um sorriso torto maravilhoso.

-Olá Bella, você está muito bonita

-Oi Edward, obrigado.- Disse a ele corando, Cumprimentei ele com um beijo no rosto.

Logo em seguida Edward correu e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

Entrei no carro e logo em seguida Edward entrou também.

Logo em seguida Edward ligou o carro e me perguntou: -Bella onde você gostaria de ir?

-Hm não sei

-Então eu escolho um restaurante em La Push?

-Sim Sim

O caminho até La Push foi silencioso.

Fomos a um restaurante chamado Sem Compromisso, com vista pro mar, musica ao fundo e uma pista de dança. Um lugar extremamente aconchegante

Logo nos sentamos e um garçom veio nos atender

-Senhores já querem pedir?- perguntou o garçom nos entregando o cardápio.

-Bella posso fazer uma sugestão- perguntou Edward meio envergonhado

-Sim claro- respondi sorrindo

-Então nós vamos querer Risoto de Frutos do Mar, e dois martinnis

Logo em seguida o garçom saiu.

Eu e Edward começamos a conversar, sobre a escola, meus horários,alunos etc...

Os drinks chegaram eu e ele começamos a o drink acabou o jantar chegou.

O jantar estava estremamente delicioso

-Edward o jantar estava maravilhoso.

-Eu sei eu tenho bom gosto- Disse ele em um tom brincalhão

-Convencido- eu disse

Pedimos mais alguns drinks

Eu já estava meio bebada e Edward também

Quando começou a cantar a música Mid Bottle-Colbie Caillat, Edward me tirou pra dançar.

Dançamos lentamente no ritmo da música, Edward estava tão perto de mim, que eu senti um choque elétrico passando pelo meu corpo.

A música já estava no final, quando Edward tomou minha boca, me beijando calmamente, a língua de Edward era macia, explorava cada canto de minha boca, esse homem beija extremamente bem posso dizer que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Quando os lábios de Edward se separam dos meus, eu senti um vazio enorme dentro de mim estranhamente eu me apeguei a aquele homem eu precisava dos seus beijos.

Edward segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e disse:

- Me desculpe por isso Bella

NÃO NÃO, eu não posso acreditar ele se arrependeu de ter me beijado, senti um grande aperto no meu coração.

O mundo desabou pra mim, eu conhecia aquele homem a quatro dias, mais eu estava muito vúnerael. Acho que pelo fato de minha vida estar uma zona com o acontecimento de Jacob me traindo, o fim do meu casamento.

Sai correndo daquele restaurante acho que pelo fato de estar olhos começaram a embaçar, pelas lágrimas que insistiam em sair.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Sai de lá dirigindo sem rumo

Pensando no beijo, pensando enquanto me mostrei vulnéralvel saindo correndo daquele restaurante sem dar explicações, escondendo um sentimento atrás das minhas lágrimas por que foi isso que fiz quando ele me disse desculpas eu fiz questão de tentar esconder a minha paixão recente por Edward Cullen.

Quando parei o carro vi que incoscientemente pegeui o caminho pra minha casa, sem ao menos perceber.

Entrei e subi pro minha suíte que um dia foi de Jacob também, me despi liguei o som do meu quarto no último volume e fui tomar banho.

Naquele banho eu chorei muito por não ter coragem de assumir um sentimento, chorei por que esse momento é um dos qual eu me torno vulnéravel.

Esse momente me fez lembrar de quanto estou sozinha porque Charlie é homem não vou me abrir com ele, Reneé mora longe e não quero preucupar ela com isso e Alice está ocupada com o seu casamento.

Com esse pensamento fui me deitar, chorei e logo após cai na inconsciencia.

Acordei com o meu despertador ás 06:30, com uma terrível dor de cabeça por causa dos martines da noite passada e das lágrimas.

Tomei banho escolhi uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa 3/4 verde e um sobre-tudo jeans meu cabelo ao natural, fiz uma leve maquiagem e desci.

Bebi uma xícara de café amanhecido e fui pra escola, porque hoje seria meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Por um lado me sentia muito feliz, por outro não porque me encontraria com Edward e seria muito difícil esconder esse sentimento.

Chegando lá fui direto pra diretoria não fiz questão de olhar para secretária, porque por mais que eu não amasse Jacob, nem ele nem Leah tinham o direito de me trair.

Bati na porta e a voz de anjos cantando disse:

-Entre

Entrei e ele me apontou a cadeira para mim sentar.

-Bom dia Senhorita Swan- disse ele secamente

-Bom Sr Cullen

Tivemos uma breve conversa sobre a escola, uma conversa que pra mim foi muito desagrá depois eu e ele seguimos para a sala onde eu iria trabalhar a partir de hoje.

Chegando lá vimos Alice conversando com a Turma.

-Tia Alice por que você tem que ir?- uma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis perguntou.

-Vitória querida a tia Alice precisa, ela vai se casar e preciso cuidar da minha casa.

Todos da sala em coro disseram Ahh

Logo que nos viram todos os alunos viraram para mim olhando curiosos e cochichando entre si coisas do tipo : Quem é ela? Ela que vai ficar no lugar da tia Alice?

Edward esclareceu tudo pra eles e sai junto com a Alice

Nessa aula conheci todos os alunos, brincamos um pouco e logo já era hora de ir embora, eles sairam pronunciando pequenos tchaus

Peguei minha bolsa e sai, logo fui surpreendida com Edward falando

-Precisamos Conversar

Mesmo querendo me enganar meu coração me acelerava ouvindo aquela voz, e uma pitada de esperança surgiu no meu coração.

O que será que Edward quer comigo?

**N/A: demorei pra postar porque minha criatividade sumiu, escrevi esse cap. quase morrendo de febre desculpe qualquer erro, demorarei mais a postar porque vou ficar sem net**

**Tchau Beiijoos**


	5. Chapter 5

Quem pensou que fosse um cáp. mil perdões

Eu falei que o próx. pov seria do Edward mais me veio um bloqueio terrível e sinceramente não consigo pensar em nada

E também to meio que sem tempo, escola, namorado etc.

Parece que tudo está dando erado :/

Mas enfim logo que eu tiver um novo cáp. eu juro que posto, só não sei se vai ser o pov Edward como prometido

Mil Perdões pela demora

Até o próximo cáp.

Beijoos Tchau


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov. Edward (no Restaurante)**

Eu escolhi o restaurante Sme Compromisso, uns dos melhores de La Push, com vista pro mar, música ao vivo e pista de dança uns dos meu restaurantes favoritos.

Escolhemos uma mesa, e o garçom veio nos atender.

-Senhores já querem pedir – perguntou o garçom

-Bella posso fazer uma sugestão? – perguntei um pouco envergonhado

-Sim claro- Bella respondeu sorrindo , para o meu alívio.

-Então nós vamor querer risoto de frutos do mar, e dois martinnis

Logo que eu pedi o garçom se retirou.

Eu e Bella, começamos a conversar sobre assuntos diversos, logo em seguida os drinks chegaram bebericamos até acabar e o jantar foi servido.

O risoto estava realmente bom, comemos em silê acabamos bella disse: -Edward o jantar estava maravilhoso!

-Eu sei eu tenho bom gosto – disse a Bella em um tom brincalhão

-Convencido – disse ela sorridno

Eu pedi mas alguns drinks para nós, e continuamos a beber.

Bella aparentava estar um pouco bebada, não nego eu também estava.

Quando a música Mid Bottle-Colbie Caillat, começou a tocar tirei Bella pra dançar.

Dançamos lentamente no ritmo da música, ter Bella tão perto de mim fez com que um choque elétrico passa-se entre nós. A cada segundo que se passava eu me encantava mas com ela, estava me segurando para não beija-lá quando já estava no final da música, tomei a boca de Bella em um beijo calmo, apreciando a boca dela ela tinha um gosto excitante, chocolate com pimenta uns dos melhores gostos que já exprementei. Rapido demais nosso beijo acabou me sentia vazio com se eu não podesse viver sem seus beijos.

-Me desculpe por isso – não disse por estar arrependido mas sim por ter medo dela não ter gostado

De repente Bella saiu correndo sinceramente não entendi, mas ve-lá daquele jeito estranhamente me senti ela a quatro dias mas ela já era muito importante pra mim e eu não suportava o fato de ter magoada Bella. Sai do restaurante atrás dela mas não a encontrei, voltei ao restaurante paguei a conta entrei no meu volvo e dirigi sem rumo. Cheguei em casa subi e foi tomar banho esperaria até amanhã pra falar com ela.

A noite passou extremamente devagar pra mim.

De manhã tomei meu banho, me vesti e fui para lá fui direto pra minha sala, esperei anciosamente a chegada de Bella.

Ouvi batidas na porta,e mandei entrar

-Entre – eu disse, era ela Bella extremamente linda uma calça jenas escura, uma blusa 3/4 verde e um sobre-tudo,

-Bom dia senhorita Swan – disse secamente com medo da reação de Bella

-Bom dia Sr Cullen

Eu e Bella tivemos uma conversa muito breve sobre a escola, posso dizer que a conversa foi deságradavel pra ambos. Seguimos para a sala onde Bella vai dar aual antinga sala da Alice. Alice esta a conversando com a turma.

- Tia Alice por que você tem que ir? – perguntou a garota que reconheci como Vitória tristonha.

- Vitória querida a tia Alice precisa, ela vai se casar e preciso cuidar da minha casa.

Todos da sala fizeram um coro tristonho Ahh

Os alunos cochichavam coisas do tipo: Quem é ela? Ela que vai ficar no lugar da tia Alice?

Esclareci tudo aos alunos e eu e Alice nos retiramos da sala. Logo Alice veio falando - Edward que olhar é esse encima da Bellinha? – disse Alice toda entusiasmada

- Lice não é nada – eu disse

-Edward querido, me engana que eu gosto eu te conheço muito bem – disse ela meio desconfiada

- Lice eu tô gostando de Bella sim, mas ontem quando agente saiu pra jantar eu beijei ela,pedi desculpas com medo dela não ter gostado, mas ela saiu correndo.

-Edward a Bellinha, tá muito solitária eu fiquei sabendo que ela pegou o marido traindo ela com uam tal de Leah.

-Lice eu fiquei sabendo que ela tinha se separado do marido mas não por causa dessas circunstâncias.

- Edward, você tem que explicar pra Bella que você não se arrependeu de ter beijado ela, mas sim porque você ficou com medo de ter magoado ela. Faça isso depois que as aulas acabarem.

-Tá bom Lice, muito obrigado.

Esperei anciosamente os fins das aulas que pra mim demoraram uma eterninadade para que bateu o sinal sai da diretoria direto pra sala de Bella.

Fiquei esperando ela encostado na parede, ela não demorou a sair.

-Precisamos conversar – eu disse e ela se assustou

-O que você quer Sr. Cullen? – disse secamente

-Bella precisamos conversar sobre ontem a noite.

-O que você quer falar Edward, que não era pra ter me beijado que se arrepende? se for isso não precisa me falar – disse Bella me magoando profundamente

-Bella me desculpe, jamais me arrependeria de ter te beijado eu quis muito isso, eu te pedi desculpa com medo de você não ter gostado de ter me achado muito atirado, Bella sinceramente me desculpe ?

-Ah Edward eu entendi errado, me desculpe por sair correndo daquele jeito que nem uma louca

-Você não tem que ser desculpar, eu me expressei errado.

Abracei Bella e em seguida beijei expressando todo minha paixão, um beijo doce mas avassalador, Bella explorando minha boca e eu a dela, logo o beijo se torno urgente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov Bella **

Com as confições de Edward ele me abraçou e em seguida me beijou expressando um sentimento Paixão ? Não sei mas o beijo era doce e avassalador, eu explorava sua boca e ele a minha, rapidamente o beijo se tornou urgente e cada vez melhor.

Mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco, me despertei que estavamos no corredor da escola e a qualquer momento alguém poderia chegar mesmo com o período de aulas finalizados hoje.

Me separei de Edward lhe dando um selinho.

- Edward é melhor agente parar pode chegar alguém – eu disse, mas sem querer parar.

- A mas tava tão bom! – falou ele brincalhão mas fazendo bico.

-Por mim não pararia, mas se alguém ver vão falar ainda mais que Forks é uma cidade pequena se nos pegarem todos iram ficar comentando – Falei.

- Eu não me importo com o que eles vão falar – Ele disse agora mas sério.

- Eu também não, mas já que podemos evitar, evitaremos – eu disse

- Tá bom, mas quando nos encontraremos de novo ? – perguntou fazendo bico novamente.

- Não sei Edward, agora que meu horário acabou vou pra casa arrumar umas coisas. Mas podemos nos encontrar a noite para jantar, o que você acha ? – perguntei meio insegura, com medo que ele recusasse que ele tivesse o pensamento que eu só queria me divertir por te acabado de sair de um casamento.

- Hmm deixei-me pensar –respondeu, nesse mmento tentava segurar as lágriamas que lá estavam prestes a sair, mas me segurei e fiquei ímovel encarando aquelas safiras verdes.

- É eu aceito – ele falou e naquele momento soltei um alto suspiro de alívio e Edward me encarou confuso.

- Por um momento pensei que você fosse recusar e me senti insegura – Falei sinceramente e Edward soltou uma gargalhada que para os meu ouvidos eram música.

- Em nenhum momento pensei em recusar, só queria fazer uma brincadeira – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso puxado no canto dos lábios.

- Brincadeira sem graça Sr Cullen – disse me fingindo de brava

- Desculpe-me pela brincadeira – ele disse arrependido

- É desculpo – eu disse e em seguida cai em gargalhado com a cara dele, depois de perceber que eu só estava me fingindo de brava e não estava realmente ele caiu junto na gargalhada comigo.

- Agora brincadeiras a parte que horas vai ser o jantar ? – perguntou sorridente.

- Umas 20:00 que tal ? – respondi sorrindo mas que ele e perguntando.

- Então tá combinado as 20:00 na sua casa. - ele respondeu e em seguida me puxou para um beijo que me deixou de pernas bambas e finalizou com um selinho. Seguimos juntos ao estacionamento ele entrou no seu volvo e eu no meu carro e segui pra casa.

Esse jantar promete e eu estava muito anciosa por ele.

**N/A**: não sei se alguém lê isso, mas peço desculpas pelo demora e pelo cap horroroso, prometo que assim que entrar de férias vou tentar fazer melhor.

Tchau Beijoos


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov Bella**

Cheguei em casa e tive uma surpresa muito desagradável ao abrir a porta, Jacob estava lá sentado no sofá assistindo televisão como antigamente, eu sai e quando chegava lá estava ele assitindo baisebol, a minha espera eu naõ entendia o fato de Jacob estar na minha casa depois de tudo que ele me fez.

- Jacob o que faz aqui? – perguntei já irritada.

- Como o que estou fazendo aqui Bells amor está é a nossa casa – ele disse normalmente.

- Engano seu Jacob está é minha a partir do dia em que eu te peguei me traindo, eu vou procurar um advogado pedir o divórcio pra não ter que nunca mas olhar na sua cara, saia da minha casa agora só vou ter contato com você pelo meu advogado, Saia Jacob – eu gritei já alterada.

- Bells por favor me perdoe, Leah era só um passatempo eu amo você, sempre amarei – ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca de Jacob me mez sentir nojo e repulsa. Ele só poderia estar louco achar que eu o perdoaria, eu tenho meu orgulho jamais perdoaria uam traição.

- Jacob por favor vá embora, me esqueça – eu disse um pouco mas controlada.

- Eu vou Bella mas você vai se arrepender – eu via no olhar de Jacob ódio e sede de vingança, Ele sempre forá um homem vingativo e esse pensamento me fez sentir um frio em minha espinha. Quando voltei a mim Jacob já não estava mas lá.

Fui fazer minhas coisas limpar a casa, lavar a louça, e tirar os resto das coisas de Jacob dessa casa de uma vez por todas.

**(...)**

Quando terminei já eram 16:30, o tempo passou rápido demais daqui a três horas e meia Edward estaria aqui e eu ainda não escolhi o que fazer para o jantar. Resolvi fazer macarrão ao molho branco e filé de frango grelhado, fui até a dispensa ver o que eu tinha e ver o que seria preciso comprar, fiz uma pequena lista e segui para o minusculo supermercado de Forks.

No supermercado podi ouvir os comentários de mulheres casadas cochichnado entre si _"ela é louca de deixar o Jake ele é tão lindo"_ decidi ignorar os comentários e continuei minhas comprars cheguei em casa por volta das 17h45m .

Temperei o frango por enquanto que a água do macarrão fervia, depois do frango temperado começei a fazer o molho, quando terminei o molho a água já estava fervendo.

Grelhei o frango enquanto esperava o macarrão cozinhar, terminei o frango, fianlizei o macarrão e fiz a mesa. Ás 19:15 já estava tudo pronto, subi correndo pra tomar o banho se não Edward chegaria e eu não estaria pronta.

Após o banho fui escolher uma roupa optei por uma lingirie preta rendada e um vestido de mangas longas que ia até o meio das coxas e um salto alto preto. Fiz uma maquiagem leve com lápis de olho e rímel e passei um gloos incolor nos lábios.

Desci era 19:55 conferi se tudo estava no lugar certo em seguida a campainha, fui até a porta abri lá e vi aquele Deus Grego, Edward estava com uma calça jeans, uma camisa socialcom os dois primeiros botões abertos e uma garrafa de vinho. Antes de conseguir pensar eu já estava beijando Edward, um beijo urgente com saudades, sim eu já tava com saudades mesmo ficando tão pouco tempo longe dele, ele terminou o beijo com um selinho.

- Olá – ele disse sorrindo

- Oi – falei corando

Convidei ele pra entrar falando para ele ficar à vontade por enquanto que eu ia na cozinah pra pegar o vinho que ele trouxerá .

**(...) **

Eu e Edward já tinhamos tomado toda a garrafa de vinho, conversando e nos beijando, beijar Edward era maravilhoso e com o gosto de vinho era divinho. Puxei Edward pelas mãos até o sala de jantar.

Jantamos em silêncio, Edward me elogiara muito falando que o jantar estava delicioso, bebemos outra garrafa de vinho.

Terminamos de jantar quando fui tirar a mesa ele cismou em me ajudar limpamos tudo em meio de brincadeiras.

Fomos para a sala sentados no sofá nos beijamso apaixonadamente cada beijo que ele me dava me levava ao céu, eu estava estremamente excitada e necessitada afinal faziam três meses que eu não fazia sexo.

**N/A: quem não gosta de lemons não leia, cada um sabe o que le.**

Sentei no colo de Edward ainda o beijando, e rebolei lentamente provocando-o, e ouvi um gemido escapar de seus lábios, rebolei novamente e senti sua excitação aquilo me excitou ainda mais.

Eu tinha certeza que estava encharcada.

Continuei lhe beijando e rebolando em seu colo, mesmo com roupas eu podia sentir nossas intimidades se tocando, Edward não agüentando mais me jogou no sofá e começou acariciar meu corpo por cima do vestido, como se reconhecesse algo que lhe pertencia, retirou meu vestido com maestria me deixando apenas de lingerie e ficou me olhando, eu podia ver no olhar dele aprovação, desejo, luxúria e uma outra coisa que eu não consegui identificar mas isso não importava agora.

Tudo que importava nesse momento era eu e ele, e só.

Rapidamente ele retirou meu sutiã e começou a apalpar meus seios, as mãos de Edward eram tão macias ee quentes me deixavam louca, quando meus mamilos ficaram extremamente rígidos ele circulou os dois com a língua pra depois começar a mamalos como um bebe faminto, mamou em ambos e depois beijou o vale entre eles, foi descendo beijos por toda a minha barriga e quando chegou ao umbigo circulou lentamente me torturando, chegando a barra da minha calcinha a retirou com a boca, logo depois começou a morder minhas coxas, depois assoprava por um bom tempo me causando arrepios, até quando eu não aguentei mas e levei a sua cabeça até a minha intimidade.

Como um bom provocador que ele é, fez questão de assoprar e começou a me acariciar de leve com seus dedos longos mais nunca me penetrando e quando eu menos esperava, colocou minhas pernas em seus ombros e me penetrou com a língua, céus Edward estava me dando o melhor oral da minha vida, ele começou a beliscar meu clitóris com o dedão, e movimentar sua língua devagar em círculos.

Antes eu tentava segurar os gemidos agora eu gritava a vizinhança toda poderia estar escutando eu não me importava eu estava entregue ao prazer que ele estava me proporcionando, senti ondas de prazer passar pelo meu corpo, comecei a tremer e gozei deliciosamente em sua boca.

**N/A: **me veio inspiração não sei dá onde e escrevi esse cap. espero que gostem

tchau beijoos


End file.
